Chapters of the Heart
by Kbeauty120
Summary: It started out as a regular day; Naruto waking up, getting ready for school, being mistreated along the way. How they hell did his normal day turn into running away for his life? suck at summaries, eventual SasuNaru, don't like, then move on. Rated T for language and slight violence, and eventual "intense" scenes. Enjoy and review!
A/N: Sadly, I do not own Naruto (It would be yoai paradise if I did though!)

Warning: eventual SASUNARU! Meaning boyXboy! Don't like it? Then go away! And stop purposefully looking for stories you hate and commenting ugly things, and get a life!

On with the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SASUNARU~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day started out so normal.

It was a school day, and like any other, Naruto started his day with waking up on a beaten up mattress in a small, run-down apartment. Not having enough money to buy real food, he had no choice but to eat another disgusting breakfast of ramen, and change into his only choice of wardrobe: Orange jumpsuit, black t-shirt, and cracking black tennis shoes.

Looking himself over, He deemed himself presentable enough, and headed out into the outside hall and proceeded to walk down the stairs. He was on the sixth floor.

Once on the street, he started on his long trek to school. He knew he could have taken the bus, but that would mean taking an earlier torment from the bullies that loved to humiliate and physically harm him. No, he'd rather walk than be trapped on that hell bus.

The long walk usually meant that he had to rough it out on the bad side of town to get to the other side where it was a nicer, and safer, area. From there it would only be a few blocks to the school.

" _Look here comes that stupid brat…"_

" _Eww,_ it's _here. Pretend you don't see it…"_

" _Stinking demon…"_

" _Monster…"_

" _Don't let him in here, he'll taint all the merchandise…"_

" _Good for nothing…."_

" _Wish he'd just_ die _…"_

Naruto kept his head down; eyes glued to the sidewalk, and quickened his pace. Just like any other day, he was, again reminded as to why his life was worthless.

He had no idea why he was hated so much. He couldn't ever remember being anything other than kind to everyone, even when they didn't deserve it. Yet, here he was, minding his own business, and they still had the nerve to speak and act out against him.

It was as if his very existence was the cause of these ignorant peoples problems, and he was their perfect scapegoat. No friends, no family, no anyone or anything to care and help him if someone was hurting him.

He didn't care though, he was used to it. He had spent the past 17 years dealing with the same shit. But instead of it turning him into a hollow, and bitter piece of nothing, he persevered.

He pushed through the hurt and abuse, having determined long ago that he would never let them know his true feelings. How each word cut deep into his soul and tore up his heart.

So instead he smiled. He helped those that needed helping, and he was kind to all who cursed him. He wanted to prove that he was better than what they thought he was. That he, Naruto Uzumaki, was a somebody.

So today was no different, he sped along, a toothy smile on his face, and tried to keep the weariness of his life at bay. It would only be another few blocks until he'd reach school.

All of a sudden, Naruto's normal day took a turn for the worse.

One second he was speed walking on the sidewalk, and the next, he was lying face first, on the concrete floor.

He rubbed at his sore head, and winced at the sudden pain that blossomed when he touched it. He pulled his hand back and noticed the blood smeared on it. He cursed under his breath.

Next to him was a beer bottle. Connecting the dots, he swiveled around on his knees, looking for the culprit who actually threw it at him.

 _ **No one has ever attacked me in broad daylight before… this can't be good…**_

Naruto was thinking to himself and trying to figure out what to do, when a tall, big, and weathered man started to approach him.

"You of all things deserve this you fucking demon!" The man spat. He looked at Naruto with his drunken eyes in disgust.

"Sir, I haven't done anything. I am merely trying to get to school." Naruto said politely. He smiled up at the man, even though in his mind all he wanted to do was beat him up.

 _ **This bastard really thinks he can get away with hurting me in front of everyone? He must really be smashed… shouldn't be hard to get way from him, with him being so drunk…**_

Naruto quickly got up, dusted his pants, and turned to walk away.

He was roughly grabbed by the shoulder, and spun around to face the bewildered man. He was about to retort, when a fist sent him reeling backwards, causing him to crash into a vegetable cart.

As Naruto rubbed at his now sore face, he realized that the owner of the cart was yelling at him for spoiling his produce. He ignored the man and tried to find where the bastard went.

 _ **God dammit, I can barely see, everything's fuzzy… ugh… I think I hit my head on the gash I got when that damn bottle cut into me… shit… where is he?**_

Coming into a shaky stance, Naruto looked around only to realize the man was running right at him.

Moving with the reflexes of a fox, he escaped the mans fists, and started to run down the street.

 _ **If I can just make it to school, at least I'll be safe from him… damn… everything's getting blurry again…**_

Checking behind him, Naruto realized he lost the idiot, and slowed down to a shaky walk. Taking in his surroundings, he realized he was in an alley.

With quivering footsteps, Naruto tried to keep walking straight to get through the other side and out of the alley, but found it very difficult. Eventually, he made it to the mouth of the alley. Once there, he slid down the wall and tried to catch his breath.

 _ **I can't keep going… I'm so close to school, but I… cant…**_

Eyes closing, Naruto slumped and fell over, exhausted. His wound bleeding slowly and making a small puddle next to his head, drenching his sunshine locks. Breathing became harder, and eventually all he could muster were shallow, ragged breaths.

 _ **Am I… finally...dying?**_

The last thing he could comprehend was his name being called, and somehow, hearing that familiar voice, gave him enough energy to open his eyes a crack.

"Sa….su…ke…?" His voice was nothing but a whisper.

His eyes slid closed, and his breathing lessened. This time he welcomed the darkness, and only slightly wondered if he would ever wake up from it again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SasuNaru~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

OMG! What's going to happen? Was Sasuke really there? Is he going to help or make it worse?

Stay tuned to find out!

Please R & R people, there's no point in continuing if there's no audience! Let me know what y'all think! I need constructive criticism!

I'm thinking if I can get at least 5 reviews I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I am able!

(College finals suck!)

Anyway hope you all enjoyed! P.s. I am not good at past and present tenses so please forgive me if it was really bad! Hopefully it didn't interfere with your reading and understanding of what was going on!


End file.
